Reunited (RokuBeni-ShiMayu)
by daraleigh-san
Summary: (From 34th onward-From a one shot to short story with multiple chapters, and maybe lemon on the way) Benio finally made it back to the island, and their reunion was long awaited. Shimond doesn't know wether to be glad or not about Mayura giving up on Rokuro. (ONHOLD!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know it's way too early to make anything regarding this pairing. But the 33rd chapter took a month to be translated, and now the 34th hasn't been translated yet even though the raw is already out since early august i think. That's why i'm sooo impatient with Sousei No Onmyouji, and my imagination already went wild with what could happen next in 35th, after whatever Rokuro was arguing about with the Exorcist guardians when he got to the island.**

 **And as requested, this is the re-edited version of the chapter, enjoy!**

 ***OTPs: Rokuro &Benio, Mayura&Shimon**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sousei No Onmyouji or any of the characters mentioned in the story**

* * *

Rokuro breathes heavily as he collapse to the floor in the training room, exhaustion overtaking his body, but at the very least he's not so depressed anymore.

It's been almost two years since he first set foot on the island, and since then not much progress had happened regarding his (and Benio's) original purpose coming here. All he's been doing is practice, fight with some council members about every little thing, meet dead ends while searching for Yuuto's whereabouts, then practice some more. Without his partner he won't be able to unleash his full potential. Not to mention the loneliness he's been feeling without his twin star.

The last time he saw her, she had lost the one thing she knew all her life; being an exorcist. She was determined to get her spell-power back somehow, she promised him that she'll go after him as soon as possible. No one actually understands what had happened to her or how she lost it, other than the known fact that her guardian fought with Sayo-chan's guardian-after their battle in magano against two Basaras-and was most likely defeated. He hated how he had to leave her when she's at her lowest point, he wanted to be there for her and help her regain her strenght. After all, they already promised to get stronger _together_. She's the reason he was able to gather the courage and will to fight as an exorcist after the Hinatsuki tragedy, and the one he had fought side by side with since then.

They've been together for so long, and now everyday just feels so much lonelier without Benio, though he can't bring himself to admit it aloud, he misses her presence the most. Her high-maintainance attitude, her lack of domestic skills, even her ridiculous animal PJ's.

He pant violently and close his eyes, trying to relax. He's been falling asleep in the training room even when he's still living with Benio in the mainland.

"Rokuro?" a soft and familiar voice call his name

Rokuro quickly sit up "Mayura? What are you doing here?"

"Ne, Rokuro, it's not the best way to greet your childhood good friend-that you haven't seen in a while, now is it?" she cross her arm

"Right, sorry. I know you've been busy with a lot of things since we got on this stupid island" he sigh "anyway, what brings you here?"

"Well, i'm sorry i haven't been able to visit you as often as i would rather Rokuro. And i came here because i'm kind of worried about you"

"Worried?"

Mayura blush seeing the confused look on Rokuro's face "Ehh, i mean.. you haven't been yourself recently. Ikaruga-san said so. I know you're not so thrilled about everything that's going on right now, but i've heard that recently you've been _extra_ gloomy for some reason" she use excessive hand gestures to make her point, as always

Rokuro smile half-heartedly "Yeah, i just seem to have lost my usual energic-spirit is all, i guess"

Mayura turn to sigh "I know it must be hard for you without Adashino-san" not wanting him to see flashes of emotion through her face "after what had happened to her and-"

"Don't worry, she'll get herself together in no time and meet us here, i just know it" he smile encouragingly more to himself than to Mayura "She promised"

Mayura had accepted the fact that even though it's unikely for Adashino-san to continue being the other twin star, since she's no longer an onmyouji, she still had no chance in making Rokuro change his grown feelings for her. It's been almost two years, she feels like absence has strenghten their love more than anything. Of course being also her friend, Mayura wishes the best for Adashino-san, to get her enchantment power back, she knows fighting as an onmyouji means a lot to her. Mayura still couldn't help but be a little envious. "Right, but... i mean, i understand that you've been feeling lonely, you miss her right?"

Rokuro's face become slightly red "Erm, it's not like i'm.. eh-" he pause, looking for the proper way to adress his agony without revealing too much "it's just not the same without her, y'know... we've been together for so long" his eyes focused on the floor

"O-of course, i miss her too... and my dad, and mom. But there's no way they could be here now-"

"I know-I-I _just_ know Benio will find some way to get her powers back, and we'll see each other again. I told you not to worry right? You see, she's never been the quitting type" he get up from his sitting position on the floor "When she's here, we won't feel so lonely anymore for sure Mayura"

"Yes" Mayura smile brightly seeing Rokuro's sudden change of mood, after talking about Adashino-san

"Well now that you've finally visited, at least one good thing happenned this week" he say

"It really isn't that bad Rokuro, if you think about it" Mayura try to ease his annoyance, and keep his mood light

"Well, it _is_ actually. Everybody has been a jerk about everything-not you of course. But anyway, speaking of _everybody_ , where is Shimon? He's usually the one who checks up on me every now and then to make sure i'm still alive or something like that, though i see no point of it now since without Benio I'm technically not a twin star anymore" Rokuro say

"Well, he had some things he needed to take care of, he didn't say much than that really" she shrug

"And actually, i'm glad that you're here now. You keep me a little bit sane in this god-forsaken place"

Mayura blush furiously, and even more when she feel Rokuro give her a friendly hug. She hesitate before reacting, putting her hands on his back, but they didn't maintain the position for long

A loud fake throat-clearing sound suddenly come from the direction of the door "I would expect some more professionalism from the latest addition to the twelve heavenly guardian, Otomi-san" Shimon say cold and calmly as he always does, but he also clearly sound a tad angry. After some time working alongside him, Mayura had learned a lot about the twenty-years-old heavenly guardian's _antics_ , if she can call it that.

"Ikaruga-san" Mayura gasp at his sudden appearance

"Oy Shimon, where were you? I thought ' _the twin star is the guardian's first priority_ '?" Rokuro mock with a high-pitched voice, using the slogan he's heard from the guardians probably a thousand times now

"That's right" Shimon stay stiff as he walk down the stairs, eyes never left Otomi-san

"Well then, what was it that was more important than me, huh?" Rokuro turned his back on Shimon, grabbing a towel and his water bottle

"The _other_ twin star of course" Shimon finally direct his focus on Rokuro to see how he'd react

Upon hearing his answer, Rokuro practically lunge himself towards Shimon and shake his shoulders violently " **What?! What do you mean? Do you have any news from the mainland? What about Benio? When is she coming? Se _is_ coming right?** " he bombard him with questions

"Is Adashino-san alright?" Mayura ask quetly, looking as suprised as he was when Arima-sama broke the news to him

"Don't worry, she looks fine earlier" he answer her instead of the loonatic who has a tight grip on both his arms

" **What?! You've met her already?! Where is she? Answer _my_ questions god dammit!** " Rokuro shake him even more than before

"Relax. I had picked her up from the airport and dropped her off at the council for their meeting, they're probably questioning her right now" Shimon swat Rokuro's hands away

"Why aren't they telling me about this?!" Rokuro clench his fist, his jaws tightening

"I'm not sure, you know how Arima-sama is" now crossing his arms, Shimon steal a few glances at Otomi-san, he knows about her crush and wonder how she'd do after hearing about this. He didn't plan to see her here with him right when he'd break the news though

"Damn that underwear man!" Rokuro curse

"Rokuro, you still call him by that name?! Seriously, you need to have more respect towards the head exorcist" Mayura shake her head disapprovingly

"Not my fault he's a pervert" Rokuro's already running out the door "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he say after realizing that the two weren't following suit behind him, obviously not as excited as he is about it.

"Cotto-matte kudassai, Rokuro!" Mayura start jogging away, trying to catch up to him after he dissapeared from sight completely

"I don't understand you" Shimon say calmly, he hasn't move from his spot

"Huh?" Mayura stop on her track and turn to look at his face, stern and question-written all over it "what do you mean?"

"You know very well that he has feelings deeply for the Adashino girl, even destiny had written their names together quite literally. Everyone's counting on their unison, their unborn child. Yet you still hold romantic feelings for him" he say looking at her intently, searching her eyes "I thought it was just some puppy dog crush, just some childish thing, but, i seem to have guessed wrong"

"You're right, you _don't_ understand me" Mayura give him a small smile "but i think you will when you fall in love with someone Ikaruga-san"

Shimon just watch her skip the stairs, trying to catch up to Rokuro before he finally decide to follow them lazily. Mayura was wrong though. He _does_ know, after all he _is_ in love with someone that's in love with another person.

Rokuro's been honking from the passanger's seat of Shimon's sedan for almost 5 minites, telling them to hurry up "geez" Shimon say when Mayura just giggle at the sight

The drive was short but the whole time Rokuro kept tapping his foot like he had to wait for ever

"You're such a pain in the ass" Shimon commented

Rokuro just looked away with an annoyed pout while hiding a blush and Mayura giggled some more from the back seat watching the two acting like two rival siblings

When they finally arrived at the hall, Rokuro opened the door and jumped out even before Shimon completely stopped the car. He ran inside, first he checked the main meeting room, but no one was there _'is this some kind of a cruel joke?'_ he thought. Then he ran around all over the place, not missing one room and every coridor, but there's no sign of Benio anywhere.

Then he run into Arima-sama "My my Rokuro, what a pleasant suprise, what brings you here, to our head quarter, this lovely day?"

"Cut the chit-chat, you know what i want. Tell me where Benio is" he demand

"Adashino-kun? Oh, well she just left a while ago after the brief meeting we had" he smile innocently

"What?! What does that mean, is she _okay_ now?" Rokuro's affraid that she would have to leave before even meeting him after all this time

"Now now" Arima start to walk away casually "If i were you i'd check the Adashino memorial site"

"Wh-where is it?"

"Well" he stop in this track without turning around "It's not that far, you can actually get there by walking, it's right on the intersection between this and the second street, if you passed the flower shop you've gone too far and the gate's..." he stop while he notice that Rorkuro has gone "Ma', so eager" he shake his head and smile sweetly

Rokuro run towards the direction the underpants guy gave him, and he's right, not so far from there after about five minutes of running, Rokuro see a gate to a grave yard. He walk slowly inside and as he get further from the gate he feel himself growing more nervous. What if she's actually here? What would he say to her? What...what are they? Rokuro remember the last time he had been in a memorial site, it was with Benio, he had visited the Hinatsuki kids, and she kissed him. Rokuro gulp He almost forgot about that, his cheeks heating up just by the memory alone. He really liked the feeling of her lips, but it was so brief and sudden.

Rokuro see a big rock carved with directory by the intersection, he walk through the path leading to the "memorial of heroes" assuming that Benio is visiting her parents grave. And not long before he see a small figure squatting by tomstones, no doubt that it is indeed her in the flesh. At the age of eighteen, he notice her changed quite a bit, she's obviosly taller, her hair seem a tad longer yest still styled the same with the hairclip he had given her almost four years ago, her face and body is now of a woman's, slender but still athletic due to the hard work training she must've done. Rokuro freeze in his step, he's trying to open his mouth but nothing comes out

Benio is squatting by her parents grave, talking to them like how she does it everytime she's here. "Otto-sama, Kaa-sama. I'm sorry it took me so long to visit you. Life has been so hard without you" she hed a single tear "but-don't worry about me... I'm holding on quite well right now. I'm back in the island, i'm ready to face anything, and i have someone with me, i'm not alone. Remember when i told you that i found someone i love? I haven't seen him in a while but i'm going to see him in a little bit, i just need to see you first. I-i can't wait for you to see him" she let out another sob "he's a reckless idiot, but he's really sweet and kind, he's strong and cool in a way. I just know you would love him" she smile before standing up perfectly, when she lift her gaze from the tombstones, her eyes meet his.

Benio take in the sign of the man in just a few feet away from her. He's gotten so much taller, and as she thought his shoulder had become broad and strong, his hair unruly as it always has been. It's Enmadou Rorkuro

They seem to be faberglasted for a second before-without thinking-Benio run towards him and crush him into a hug, almost tipping both of them. Rokuro react almost immidietly regardless his state before "It's really you!" he burry his face while wrapping his arms tighter around her waist "I'm here" Benio sob on his shoulder. It feel like forever before they let go of each other. And just like that, after nearly two years, the twin star reunited again.

Benio's face still look flush as she say "I've...uhm, missed you. Sorry it took me so long Rokuro" she smile

"It's okay. You're here an it's all that matters right?"

"D-do you... miss me?" she hesitantly look at the ground

"Of course i did. But now that you're here, i can return that charm you gave me"

Benio look confused "Charm?"

Then with the sudden bravery Rorkuro kiss her, almost as absent-mindedly as when Benio did. But this time he wouldn't let it be as brief as the one before. He notice benio taste light yet overwhealming when he put aside the taste of Ohagi on her mouth, he deepen the kiss by putting a hand behind her neck while the other on her waist and her hands rest on his chest. They let each other know how much they misses the other through their kiss.

And finally they break apart for air, after recovering Benio pull away from Rokuro's chest "Would you...uhm, like to meet my parents?" she blush slightly

"Sure thing" he smile "what kind of future husband would i be if i don't, right?" he rub the back of my neck while smiling sheepishly

Benio grab his free hand and start walking towards where she was a moment ago, they stop and kneel in front of the gaves "Otto-sama, Kaa-sama... This is the one i've been telling you about " she smile


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I actually like the idea to make this a little bot longer than just a one shot since it's October and still so little progress had been made by the manga. And i'm beyond frustated at this point. Even the raws are only untill chapter 35 or 36. And since someone requested it i might actually throw in a little lemon, i've never tried it before, but we'll see i guess, just hope it wont suck that bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sousei no Onmyouji or any of the character mentioned in the story.**

* * *

Ikaruga Shimon glance at the girl standing next to him. Her two-toned hair sways gently with the wind as they stand a few feet away from the scene they're witnessing, at a burial site from all places. They followed Rokuro as soon as they saw him sprint away from the exorcist head quarter, and now he's smiling brightly, kneeling on the ground by a tombstone with Adashino Benio wrapped around one arm. Mayura has a defeated look on her face but it's quickly replaced by a smile and a longing face as she screams out for her long lost friend.

He watch from where he's standing, what's seems to be an emotional reunion. The three idiots he just had the luck to babysit over the years finally get together in a long awaited reunion. He hide his small smile as he walk towards them "Well, i suppose you'd all be needing a ride back" he say cooly

"Ah that's right, i just remmebered" Rokuro put a fist down to his palm "Now i have to live with Benio's foul cooking again" which gain him a smack on the face by his future wife, leaving a red fist mark on his cheek

"Ne, Rokuro. Don't be funny, Adashino-san just got here! We should celebrate, Oh I know! We should have a welcome party!" she exclaim creerfully

Shimon let out a small snort and that earns him a glare from Mayura

"That's okay Otomi-san. I actually don't like crowds that much. Besides, It's been a long day" she say as she try to reach for her suitcases, but Rokuro beat her to it

"You must be tired right Benio?" he say as he lift both of her big suitcases "I'll carry them for you" he grins widely, it's been so long since Mayura had seen that grin on him. She should be glad that Adashino can make him this happy again

Mayura frown at him, and Shimon give him a bored look, they both just saw him on the floor panting and exhausted from his usual over-the-top training less than an hour ago, and now he want to act tough in front of his future-wife.

Mayura still had some feelings left for her best friend, even though she already knew he has someone else in mind. So she try to take some time off to herself and focus on getting better and where she's going, just like Arima-sama had adviced her to do. She's been training hard under Shimon's supervision and improoved a lot over the course of two years. She's been avoiding seeing him often too, affraid that it'll throw away all the hard effort and progress she had made. And now, out of all days, Adashino-san had to come back and she had to witness them getting back together.

It's not as painful as she thought it would be, but she's still a little saddened. How could she ever think that Adashino wouldn't come back and she might still have a chance?

Mayura shake her negative thoughts off and take Benio's arm, dragging her along with her "Adashino-san! I'm so happy that you're back! There's not many girls our age around here to talk to and i've been very lonely" she say

"Lonely? Aren't you and Shimon always together almost _all_ the time?" Rokuro say coyly

Both Shimon and Mayura feel heat rising to their face

"W-what? What make you think that?"

"Everytime i asked what he's doing he always say ' _Otomi and i_ this _-Otomi and i_ that' so obviously you're always together"

"And didn't the two of you also used to train together when we were on the mainland?" Benio chrip in "So that's why Seigen-san asked me to keep my eyes on Ikaruga-san" she say in realisation

"What does that mean?" Rokuro ask dumbly

"Rokuro, that means Seigen-san suspects that something's going on between them"

"M-My Dad doesn't know what he's talking about. You see, he doesn't really like me"

"Seigen?"

"N-no. I mean Ikaruga-san" she stammer "So, don't even bother" she dare to try and look at him, but Shimon already walked a few steps ahead of them, so she couldn't see his face or even sure that he had paid attention enough to what they were saying. Mayura feel a pang on her chest for some reason, she's confused. _Does he really hate me that much?_ she thought. She knows that she's been a bother and Shimon doesn't believe that she's got what it takes to be an onmyouji, but has to keep it to himself cause she's Seigen's daughter and he held nothing but respect for her father. She know that probably frustate him to no end for someone like her replacing her dad as a twelve heavenly guardian.

Rokuro and Benio just give eachother a look when they see Mayura's saddened expression as she walk silently after Shimon.

Mayura help them put Benio's bags in the trunk of Shimon's car "Mayura, would you mind sitting shotgun, i wanted to sit with Benio" Rokuro say suddenly just on que, Benio's cheecks redden and she looks nervous

Mayura feel odd that she feels more uneasy to sit next to Shimon than hearing that her eternal crush asked to sit with his-technically-girlfriend. She should feel a little more upset at the latter. "S-sure thing"

"Thanks Mayura" Rokuro say before getting inside with Benio

Mayura take a deep breath and a huge gulp before opening the car door and sliding inside. Shimon doesn't seem to notice her presence, he just start moving the car without a word. And the car ride seem a bit longer than what it should be. As the twin star is being all lovey-dovey at the back,Mayura has to suffer the thick air at the front. She doesn't even know why she feels uneasy all of the sudden, she's been with him countless of times before. She never even thought about him that way before. He's just an arrogant better-than-everyone jerk who's even too cool for talking apperantly. She shouldn't care that he doesn't like her, he doesn't seem to like anyone anyway.

Shimon glance at the rear view mirror and see Enmandou and Adashino grinning at eachother longingly as they talk quetly at the back, he could only make out one or two words like "Charm", "Benio Special" and "Hair-pins" he shift his gaze back to the road but travel to Otomi just enough to see that she's frowning. Now that Enmandou is back with his _wife_ , there's nothing that would sapperate them for even a minute. And that's mean Otomi had lost.

He's not sure how to feel about this. He should be glad that atleast she will be a little less obsessed about him, but seeing her sad doesn't make him feel even slightly good. Not to mention that Seigen had notice that he's taking interest in his daughter, and if something goes wrong he will sure end him even with only one arm. They just aren't meant to be, just like Otomi and Enmandou.

He pull over in front of the twin star's residence that's nearly half an hour away from the burial site. Benio roll down her window to take a good look at another of Arima-sama's old villa that he had let Rokuro stay in. "Only the finest for the twin star" he always says.

"This is really where we live?" Benio ask "It's even fancier than the one he had for us in the mainland"

"Underpants is a flashy guy with too much money on his hands" Rokuro shrug as he pop the trunk

"I wanted to ask. Why are you in your training gear?"

"I was training when i heard you were coming so i rushed to HQ" he admits sheepishly "But training alone was so much harder, i'm just glad we'll be training together again. I've been wanting to work on our reisonance again"

Benio give him a full smile. Something he rarely sees. She must be really happy to finally be on the island

"So, what happened with the council, i heard underpants talked to you earlier"

"He did"

"Whar about?"

"About my powers"

"It's okay now right, you're here so everything must be fine now"

"We can discuss it when we're alone-"

"Hey lovebirds! Aren't you two coming?" Mayura holler, carrying one of Benio's smaller bag. Shimon right behind her.

Mayura helped them settle the bags inside before quickly saying goodbye

"Why leave so soon?" Rokuro ask

"I have somewhere else to be right now" she lied

"Oh, be sure to visit as soon as you can Otomi-san" Benio smile brightly

"Sure. You both had quite a day, so, i suppose you both need rest and some..uh, privacy"

"Privacy?" Rokuro ask dumbly

Benio blushes furiously again "W-we don't do th-that before we're actually married!"

"Eh, of course not!" he assures her when he realised what the girls were talking about

"Anyway i had to go" Mayura excuse herself

"I'll drive you" Shimon says like a statement instead of an offer, he walks out ahead

"Th-ank you" Mayura foolow him suit, trying to match his quick steps

The drive is silent. She didn't even say where she's going, they're just going nowhere as the sun begin to set. Not that any of them would complain. It ois beautiful, susets at Tsucikamido island. But the silent inside the sedan is killing the two of them. No one actually knows what made the sudden tention rose"

"For the record" he say after a while, they have been driving around the same monument for the third time "i don't hate you"

"I didn't say you did. I said you _didn't like me_ " she congratulate herself for speaking clearly

"That's not true either"

Mayura look at her mentor "then you like me?" she say hopefully

"Let's not go there" he look back at her, his face not as grim as before "you still lack a lot as an exorcist, i think you're just _yeah_ _okay_ "

Mayura smiled, she turned her head away to look out the window but he catch the outline of her face changed.

He's just glad something actually replaced her frown. "And, how about me?"

"What about you?"

"Do you like me, as in a person?" he quickly adds the latter

"Are you joking?" she was taken aback when he shake his head. Why would the great Ikaruga Shimon ask of some random exorcist-such as herself-likes him? Then she realised it's probably because he thinks her dad would ask what she thinks of him "I won't say anything bad about you to my father Ikaruga-san" she smiled

"That's not why i'm asking. Not everything is about Seigen-sama" he say quietly, eyes fixed on the road again. The car jerk slightly as he recklessly accelerate

"Well, i think-" she pause, not sure of what to say, she never even thought about her oponion of Ikaruga-san. She must have one, but she couldn't really put a handle on it. She turn to look at him, he has a look she never seen on him before. He's tense, eyes not as sharp as usual, making his face softer and different as if it was another person. "I've never really thought about it before. How i feel about you, i mean" She never did think of him much, he was just there, blurry in the background, behind smiling rokuro, but still there. Now that she asked herself, the image of Rokuro start to blur and focus on him instead.

"Oh" his voice bring her attention back

"I don't even know you that well after all these time Ikaruga-san"

He know she was right. How could he expect her to like someone she doesn't know. Of course she _likes_ the imp, he couldn't shut the hell up to safe his life.

"Too formal" was his only respond

"What is?"

"How you call me. It's too formal" he repeats "Makes me sound stiff"

 _But you are stiff_ she wanted to say, but instead"Okay, Shimon" she correct herself, "Then you should call me Mayura as well"

Shimon smirk, it's a change from his usual either scowl, frown or simply flat expression. Mayura thinks it looks very different, good different. Not long after he pull up in front of her place. Mayura lives alone in an appartment building in the outskirts of town, he's not sure why she chose that place of all that could be nearer to the HQ or evem Rokuro's.

"My mother used to live here. Y'know, before she met my dad"

"And what do you hope to accomplish by living here?"

"It's like a historic site, the tale of how i came to be. I don't know. I guess i'm hoping someone will take me away from here like he took her away"

"So you hate this place?"

"I don't hate it. But i don't love it either. It's _yeah okay,_ as how you put it"

Shimon give her a look "You're far away from everywhere" he points out "the only thing near here is... my place" he thinks back about all the times she had called him over to help her fix her heater, or when her sink wont stop flooding, or when her tv was set in spannish. "You don't mind cause you think i'm handy don't you?"

"Eh, that's not all i take you in for" she say nervously, he's leaning slowly to her, so slow she doesn't think he actually notice what he's doing "You're a really good company, despite your lack of communication skill and your constant insult of my abilities" she offers

"I phraised you sometimes"

"No, you _almost_ phraised me three times in total. Doesn't really count when you finish the sentence with an insult"

"You counted?"

"Of course, your opinion matters a lot to me... you're my sensei"

Shimon realise how close their face had become, he quickly pull away, sitting straight and position himself facing to the front "We had to leave early tomorrow, you should get some rest and try not to stress so much about _him_ "

"I'm not as upset as i thought i would be. Thanks"

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You're the only one that knows, actually" Mayura get out of the car, mumbling a "good night Shimon" before closing the door an turning away

Shimon slump in his seat as he drive lazily in the empty street, and by the second intersection he noticed that Mayura had left her phone on the passanger's seat, with a grunt he turn his car around and drive back to her place.

It's dinner time, he still has to get some takeout for himself before going home, and he's been hungry for a while now. After everything that happened two years ago, his family and the council has been bugging him about giving the Ikaruga family a new hair soon, since it's going to be impossible for Chiiko from the main family to do it. She's been slowly dying from being the host. And after a lot of argument with the main family, mostly with his father, he decided to do things on his own. He moved out. It's been a lot lonelier than he expected, but he doesn't mind most of it, since Mayura is also away from home, living alone. He can't recall the last full day he had without her, being her mentor and guardian as promised to Seigen-sama. Even when they're not training or fighting in magano, he always had to come to her rescue, like now.

Shimon try knocking for a while, but after getting no respond, he's getting impatient. He knows that Mayura hids her spare key behind the rug, inbetween a crack in the tiled floor. He skillfully fish it out and turn to open her apartment door. It seem to be empty. The lights are mostly out, and no sound can be heard. The only sign that she actually got here is her shows thrown recklessly by the door with graveyard dirt from earlier today. Shimon walk cautiously inside, trying not to make a sound, incase something had happened while he wasn't here. Lights creep trough the bathroom door, he walk closer to it.

And in a swift motion, it swung open with Mayura wrapped sloppily in a very-very small white towel. When they eyes met, she screams bloody mary. The both fell backwards to the shock

"Wha-what are y-you do-doing h-here!" she stammer as her poor attempt at covering up fails miserably

"I came back, you left your phone in the car" he quickly explain, eyes wide and face red. Trying his hardest to look only at her face "I knocked but you didn't-i mean, of course you couldn't possibly answer cause-i'm sorry" he gets up and quickly walks away from her, not stopping until he's outside. He practically speed walk to his car, but then he realise he still has her phone. He let out stings of curses before sucking it up and walk back to her door. Making sure that he has a proper enterance this time. He wait for a bit before Mayura opens her door, wearing a pair of pijama shorts and loose shirt.

"Here's your phone" he hand it out and she hesitantly take it, carefull to avoid skin contact "So, ill be off" but before he can turn around she grab him by the sleeve. He just give her a look

"Uhm, have you eaten?"

"I'm fine" but his stomach betrays him and growl loudly after he said that

"I made some soba, i wouldn't be able toi finish it alone. So if you'd like some.. i mean-if you want" she say nervously, letting go of his sleeve

He is hungry, and he's sick of take outs everyday, and Mayura's cooking actually doesn't sound bad at all "Sure"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry i abandoned this story for so long... Classes were keeping me occupied pretty tightly this term. I've read the reviews and would like to let you know how great those comments made me feel! Thank's a lot! About the spelling and grammar errors, i'm sorry but the documents are long gone so i couldn't edit the first two chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sousei no Onmyouji or any of the characters mentioned in the story**

* * *

"So, are you hungry? I bet you haven't eaten anything but Ohagi and your foul Benio Special since i've been gone right? You really need to take care of yourself in case i couldn't be there when... Benio?" Rokuro stop on his tracks "what's wrong"

"I need to talk to you Rokuro" she bow her head down

"What is it? Is everything alright?" That's when he sees Benio drop to her knees "Oi, what's going on?!" he catch her just before she completely collapse to the ground

"I don't know how long i could stay with Rokuro" she starts to sob

"What are you talking about? You're here with me now and..."

Benio shake her head "I did get my enchantment powers back, but... It was thanks to a secret ritual of purification done to me by Jii-sama. But... That technique is long forbidden, because it actually allows the evil spirits inside of me to revive. An-and, to be safe Jii-sama made a seal over my powers"

"W-what does that mean?"

"It means that. I might lose my powers again soon, or even if i don't, i won't be as strong as i was. I would not be worthy to be a twin star" she cry onto his shirt "So either way, we meet today to only say goodbye again" she wipes her tears with her sleeve, trying to force a smile but he sees right trough it

"Th-that wont ever happen. I will make sure of it myself" Rokuro give her a determined look "I don't care, exorcist or not, Benio is my twin star. And i don't want to fight alone any longer, i need you by my side"

Benio start sobbing harder this time, she throws her arms around him and sob onto his shoulders. Rokuro wrap a protective hand around her back while the other supporting their weight

"I d-don't want to be separated from Rokuro either!"

"You were as lonely as i was huh?" he rubs her back soothingly

"Rokuro nashi de wa ikite ikenai, kimi wa daisuki da yo (i couldn't live without Rokuro, i really love you)" she pulls away to see his reaction

Rokuro's eyes are wide and his jaws hanging. Did Benio just confessed to him? He feel her hand sliding off from around his neck and she pulls away completely, hanging her head "I think i know how you feel" his eyes turn soft and his usual warm smile return "I feel the exact same way Benio"

Benio looks up from the floor "Rokuro, my spirit guardian..."

"What about it?"

"Is a Basara"

"W-what?"

"It's a Basara who betrayed it's kind and sided with the onmyouji a long time ago. I don't exactly know what happened but..."

"But?"

"Do you hate me now?"

"Of course not, how could i ever hate Benio?" seeing Benio's wide eyes expression, still with swollen eyes and tears stained cheeks snap something inside of him. He wipe traces of her cries and kiss her open mouth, it took her by surprise, but she responded non the less. Bringing her hand to his cheeks while his sneak behind her neck, deepening her kiss.

Their tongue saying hello for the first time. Benio couldn't anticipate the moan slipping out her throat, she feels so embarrassed and hope Rokuro hadn't heard it. But he did, and he groan in respond. Not long after, they broke apart for air.

"It's been a long day" he say

Benio nods

"You need some rest"

she nods again

"Are you sure you don't want to eat? I can heat up some instant noodles or something... It's curry flavoured" he stand up, offering Benio a hand

"Maybe just one" she reach for his hand and gets up from the floor

"Benio. Try not to worry about it too much okay?"

She glance at him

"I don't like seeing Benio cry"

"Augh" she smile brilliantly after so long "I promise i'll try my best"

"So, the noodles. You really want the curry flavoured? I have other options too, sorry i didn't have the chance to cook anything today"

"It's alright. I havent had any curry in a while" she follow him to the kitchen

"This is where we keep food" he explains "I usually just store plates there, and silverware in this drawer"

"We barely have anything"

"Yeah, i've been living alone so..."

"Well, now you're not. I'm going grocery shopping tomorrow"

"Since when do you do domestic care?"

"I've learn my way around the house while you're away... i figured i n-need to know how to take care of a house too, y'know to help you around" she blush

"Right" he looks away too, scratching the back of his head "I-i'll heat the water"

"Thank you" Benio start unwrapping the cup noodle and frown

"What's wrong with your noodle?"

"Nothing. I just wish someone would invent an Ohagi flavoured one"

"Gaah, you're joking right? That would totally be the grossest thing ever"

"No it won't. Ohagi goes with anything just fine"

"I wonder what the hell is wrong with your taste buds sometimes. No- nevermind that, you have an unhealthy obsession with Ohagi, that's what. What kind of kid has sweets as an imaginary friend"

"Ohagi-man was not my imaginary friend. He was just a character i came up with. And that was years ago, no point to nag me about it now"

"I will nag you about it if you keep saying ridiculous things like ohagi-flavored instant noodles"

"You're acting like a 10 year old"

"No, you are"

"Are we seriously gonna quarrel on our first day?"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

 **A/N: Think i'll stop, the series is moving forward and I kindda don't want to get non-canons things jumbled up in here. So this is the last bit i'll write in a while, sorry guys. Kudos!**

 **About the lemon request, I MIGHT write one when I have the time though (I haven't really done it. ever.) just for kicks, make it off-the-plot kind of thing... whom would you want? RokuBeni or ShiMayu Lemon?**


End file.
